Molly the Hippo
Molly the Hippo is a blue hippo who lives in Africa. She has a cousin named Henrietta and a nephew named Eddie. Physical Appearance She is a blue hippo with two wrinkles on her legs. Personality She is usually very kind and nice to other animals. She is also kind in helping Lucy get ready for the next day before the story starts. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Nelson the Elephant (first appearance) * The Story of Kevin the Crocodile * The Story of Joey the Kangaroo * The Story of Snowbert the Polar Bear * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Zed the Zebra * The Story of Adam the Armadillo * The Story of Georgina the Giraffe * The Story of Herbert the Warthog * The Story of Pauline the Pelican * The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of the Elephant Bird * The Story of Toby the Tortoise * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird (one unheard line only) * The Story of Audrey's Egg * The Story of Gary the Dromedary (one unheard line only) * The Story of Molly and Nathalie * The Story of Wally the Wombat * The Story of the Jungle Clearing (no lines) * The Story of Melanie the Moose * The Story of Beverley the Beaver * The Story of Doris the Duck * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake (two unheard lines only) * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Phoebe the Koala * The Story of Hercule Mustache * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of the Puffins of Mossy Bay * The Story of Ronald and Rosie * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbors * The Story of Casper the Chameleon * The Story of Seamus the Stork * The Story of Gary's Best Friend * The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup * The Story of Cousin Chuckles * The Story of Joey's Camping Trip * The Story of the Monster in the Forest * The Story of Boris the Bear * The Story of Melanie's Birthday Present * The Story of Petula the Parrot * The Story of Victor the Crocodile * The Story of the Hyenas' Holiday * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day * The Story of Annie the Anaconda Season 3 * The Story of Nelson's Nephew Nigel * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Lily's Little Brother * The Story of the Big Billabong Wave * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin * The Story of Ronald's Swimming Lesson * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day * The Story of Snowbert's New Friend * The Story of the Play and Splash Pool * The Story of Melanie's Little Helpers * The Story of Joey's Sleepover * The Story of the Jungle Pie * The Story of Jazz the Carnival King * The Story of Patsy the Porcupine * The Story of the Together Stones * The Story of Thelma the Whale * The Story of the Best Christmas Tree Ever * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune * The Story of the Baby Bison * The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa * The Story of Herbert's Watermelons * The Story of Doris's Precious Things * The Story of Leopoldo the Llama * The Story of Tallulah the Toucan Season 4 * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood * The Story of the Flamingo Festival * The Story of the Jimjameree Tree * The Story of Alfie and Charlie's Canoe * The Story of the Whale Trip * The Story of Horace the Hare * The Story of the Boomerangball Game * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of a Long Night in the Jungle * The Story of the Record-Breaking Puffins * The Story of the Merry Jinglewhizz * The Story of the Cooking Contest * The Story of the House of Leaves * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Great Rains * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of Alan's Scooter * The Story of Bao Bao's Long Goodbye * The Story of Reginald's New Look * The Story of Confuse-us the Carp * The Story of the Last Buluru Berry * The Story of Washi-Washi Day * The Story of Doris' Flower * The Story of Gertie the Goat * The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present Gallery Animation Theme 3.jpg|Molly in the original opening song. Helena.jpg Ep 18 5.jpg|Molly and Nathalie Ep 18 22.jpg|Close up of happy Molly. Beautiful Molly.jpg|Molly with her eyelashes. Misc. Color Molly.jpg|Coloring picture of Molly. Trivia * Molly has a different look in the Adobe Flash revival. * Molly is the first semi-aquatic animal in the series. * The first time Molly has appeared in a story setting was in Episode 6. * She is the only female hippo to be given eyelashes. * She is the second character to have a nephew (in this case, Eddie). The first is Dennis with his nephew Gary. * Despite being friendly, hippos are very unpredictable and dangerous. Hippos are considered among the most dangerous animals in Africa. * Molly is the only animal from Africa to tell stories that take place in Australia. ** She and Boris are the only narrators not from Australia that tell stories that take place in Australia. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Residents of Africa Category:Mammals Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Pachyderms Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Hippos